DJ Turn It Up
by Monroe Kay
Summary: GG here. In the city of angels. Don't worry, just because its a new setting doesn't mean that the scandals stop or that i stop reporting them. I just have a whole new set of people to report about. Glamorous and destructive girls, and handsome devilish .


GG here. In the city of angels. Don't worry, just because its a new setting doesn't mean that the scandals stop or that i stop reporting them. I just have a whole new set of people to report about. Glamorous and destructive girls, and handsome devilish boys. Clad in the newest designers mini dresses on the dance floor, snorting coke in that bathroom, cigarettes outside the club. Nothing is ever boring here. It's like being at home. The smell of summer is in the air, or maybe thats just smog. Either way break out your new Gucci bikini, get your credit card out of your gorgeous Juicy wallet and buy that cute minidress that you've been eyeing up on that cute little show on Rodeo. Summer is the time of makeups, breakups, new looks, hot sex, partying, tans, surferboys, new music, movie permires, flipflops and too much champane. So buckle up, because the L.A. Traffic is horrible and this is one wild ride.

**I guess introductions are necessary.  
C**, a movie directors daughter, that one child star turned party girl. Known for drinking too much and letting a little too much slip. Known to be glamorous in the most indirect ways. The one crazy girl that refuses to go to a salon but insteads had every kind of hair dye imaginable stocked in her bathroom and used at the most random times. Hair cut with an expensive cosmotologist kit and by her own hand. Outfits thrown together, but when you look at them, all you want to do is copy her style. She has every boys heart, and throws it away after a day or two. Win her with a vodka and tonic and a cigarette.  
**A, **The scandalous heiress, and **C**'s best friend. Almost a twin of her in ways, but in other ways completely different. She doesn't have every boy on their knees, but a select few. She doesn't toss every heart out the window, but toys with them for a bit. She can outdrink just about anyone, and is more expiernced than her counterpart. She'll do anything for a crazy night, and you never know where this girl is gonna end up. She's the girl who really will wake up in vegas, and it has happened before. She rebels against her parents upbringing. She refuses many designer things, but does have a soft spot for Juicy purses. Currently dating the cute adorable **T.** Who somehow manages to put up with her antics and hissy fits.  
**K**, the vindictive girl who just wants a little attention. Parents always out saving the world. She gets almost anything she wants with a swish of her unnaturally shinny blonde hair. Known for quite a few affairs with famous married men and never being seen without heels. Think Paris Hilton with out the annoyingness  
**B**, the sophmore who is lucky enough just to be in their presence. Only knows them through her older brother **M**. She tries like hell to copy their style and their confidence. But somehow manages to just barely miss. But there is something inside her that won't give up until she has all the boys on her arm.  
**T** the sweet musican who is so in love with **A**. While his post-hardcore band starts to get big, he tries to stay grounded. With a sweet smile, cute tresses, and an ability to make anyone laugh, he could have any girl he wants.  
**M**, The bartender at the always pumpin club **Blu Ice.** With his hot body, he somehow manages to bask in these girls presense even though he is just a lowly bartender trying to take care of his sister. With a devilish grin, and a way to get what ever he wants in this city, you never know if you are seeing the real him, or if it's just a lie to get you to take your top off.

**Sightings.  
C** and **A** dancing at **Blu Ice** with drinks in hand. Later, after a prolonged bathroom break **A** seen being held up and being escorted out by a exhausted looking **T**. Leaving **C** to have a short but sweet convo with that cute bartender **M. K** seen getting out of a mysterious and expensive car at her large humblr abode, with her hair a little tussled and a smile on her face.** B** shopping at Melrose, looking for crop top sweatshirts and trying on heels that she can barely walk in. Slow down girl, gotta walk before you can run.

**Your Email**  
Dear Gossip Girl,  
I heard that **K **is hooking up with this actor that lives beside me. I saw her tumbling into his car at 2 a.m. the other night. What kind of ho gets with nasty married men. That girl has no respect. But i did love the little white sundress she happen to be wearing. To bad it was on such a trashy slut.  
-Revolted

Dear Revolted,  
Well that is what **K** tends to do. But there is nothing that girl does that she doesn't do with style. I detect a bit of jealousy. Secret crush on your neighbor?

Dear Gossip Girl,  
I always see **A** out and about and she is always wearing something totally outrageous but hot. Where does she get all these clothes. i would love to raid her closet.  
-FashionExplorer

Dear FE,  
Her and **C** can always be seen in obscure stores on Melrose. But before you stalk their haunts and copy their outfits, make sure you have the personality and confindence to pull it off.

**And on an ending note...**  
Welcome to this new world. The dark, amusing, scandelous world that is the altertive scene in Los Angeles. This ought to be an adventure.

You know you love me,

Gossip Girl


End file.
